I Cant
by Frenchtoastlovr94
Summary: Sakura has been avoiding Kakashi for a while and he finally confronts her.


_Hey, I know a lot of people might totally cuss me out for this but I came across this prompt and I just had to do this. Sorry. Here is a Kakasaku shot._

 _Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or the chacter._

It's been a hard couple of years for Sakura Haruno, she lost many people she loved during the war years back and the heart ache from Sasuke leaving her behind was still there. Although things are starting to improve. Sure, she wasn't married or engaged like many of her friends, she was happy, content with her decision to dedicate her life to saving people and helping the children who didn't have a family of their own. To Sakura the hospital and the clinic were her life and for the most part she thought that would be good enough for her but now she wasn't so sure.

"He is so beautiful Hinata." Sakura said as she gazed at the infant in her arms. "Too bad he looks so much like his dad." She smirked as she glanced over at the blonde.

"Hey that's mean Sakura-chan." The man pouted.

"Thank you, Sakura, he really is a cutie though isn't he." Hinata smiled as she watched her friend holding her new born in her arms, almost like she was made for it.

"That he is." Sakura replied smiling as she handed the boy back to his mother.

Sakura was thrilled when the couple told her of their pregnancy. They wanted her to be the first to know because after all Sakura was the only remaining 'family' apart from Kakashi that Naruto had left. But no matter how happy she was for them it still stung her a little inside. She always thought that by the time she was in her early twenties she would at least have someone but alas fate decided against her.

Sakura's inner brooding was cut short when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Naruto called out after making sure it was alright with his wife.

"Gomen, sorry I'm late some little old lady needed help after a couple delinquents knocked over her cart." Kakashi said as he entered, smiling underneath his mask.

"Oh, can it you old perv!" Naruto yelled at the man, effectively waking up Boruto.

Once the new born was prematurely woken up it was almost impossible to put him back down so seeing that it was a good enough time to go Sakura and the silver haired hokage made their exit.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Take care you guys." Sakura said with a smile.

"Gomen, see you tomorrow." Kakashi said as he was pushed out of the hospital room.

Once they freed themselves from the maternity ward and out into the sunshine the both sighed a big relief.

"Man, I forgot how loud newborns can be." Sakura muttered to herself.

"You work in a hospital filled with babies you'd think you'd get used to it." Kakashi said as he stepped in line with Sakura.

"Oh, well I don't work with newborns, mostly surgery so I don't here it enough to be used to it."

"Ah."

After their short conversation, they kept walking in a comfortable silence.

"You've been avoiding me." Kakashi told her after he stopped walking on the bridge that connected the hospital to the main road.

"I haven't. Sensei." She answered, not looking directly at him. But it's true she has been avoiding him for the past couple weeks intentionally, ever since she realized that she had fallen in love with him. When Sasuke left her there at the gate with a promise to return for her but never did she has been trying to hold on to those she had left and with all the time she spent with Kakashi in meetings to discuss matters relating to the hospital and her clinic and outside of work she realized that she had started feeling differently towards him and it scared her. She didn't want to be abandoned by someone she loved again.

"You know-" He started as he leaned over the bridge to look down at the fish swimming by. "I haven't been your teacher for nearly a decade, you can call me by my first name." He smiled at her but dropped the smile when he saw her reaction.

"Sakura?..."

"I cant." She said looking downwards.

"Why-" He was about to ask her why not when he was interrupted by her expression when she looked up at him.

"You don't understand just how much I cannot do that. If I do, there will be nothing logically stopping me from doing something stupid." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, concerned for the woman.

"All this time I've been telling myself I can't feel this way for you because you're my sensei and my Hokage even though I know that you aren't my teacher anymore it still gives me enough of an excuse."

"Feeling what way?" He asked her as he walked closer to her. Kakashi had a feeling her knew why the girl was avoiding him for the past two weeks and he didn't buy her excuses whenever he asked her. Truth be told he was struggling with the same feelings she was. Gone was the helpless genin who needed everyone to save her. She doesn't believe it but she is incredibly strong and he wasn't referring to her physical strength but her emotional strength. Not many people can bounce back from being left behind by someone they loved so deeply but she did and she came out stronger than ever.

"Sakura." He said softly as he placed his palm on her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"What are you afraid of."

"I-I don't think I can survive another heartbreak. I don't want to be left behind on this bridge with only my foolish thoughts of love."

"Sakura." He said as he raised her chin so that she was looking at him. "I am not Sasuke. I won't leave you by yourself thinking that you're all alone."

When he said this her eyes bugged out. Was this for real or a dream. Was Kakashi Hatake confessing to her?

"I love you Sakura Haruno. I have for a while." He smiled.

Sakura was speechless. Of all the things, she imagined he would say to her; I'm too old for you, you are only looking for a rebound, him telling her he loved her was not on that list.

"I-I. I love you too." She cried.

"I know." He smirked as he tugged down his mask and gave her a gentile kiss.

 _Ok this might totally suck but my head was trying to go all over the place. I hope you like it. Please review, follow and let me know that I didn't botch this up completely. Thanks._

 _Chao,_


End file.
